legends_of_coryphielfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancient Izir
Ancient Izir collectively refers to the scattered nations of Izir before the Cartels (which would become the Izir Confederacy) took most of the power in the region. There have been civilisations in Izir for a long time. There is evidence of empires within Izir existing as far back as - 40.0, many ruled by Sorcerer Kings. Ancient Izir officially ended in the year 3.70, when Izero entered its time stasis, and the Cartels took over. Empires of Ancient Izir The Scendrakarr Kingdom According to ancient texts, after the First Desolation of Izir, a great prophet by the name of Mazrilad lead a desperate group of refugees south, where they discovered a luscious and verdant land, with fresh water and abundant fruit. At the heart of it all was a tiny sapling, that glowed with golden light. The people settled around this sapling, and named their town Transcendence. This became the heart of the Scendrakarr Kingdom, which expanded all across the Scendrasil Shore over the next few centuries. The Scendrakarr people were considered divine and holy. They were respected by other kingdoms, and did not involved themselves in any later conflicts. The Magus Kingdom of Izero After the departure of the Ancient Coven from Izero, a group of the most magically powerful people in the city took control, and founded the Magus Kingdom. The Magus Kingdom expanded far, and made use of the magical artefacts left behind by the Ancient Coven. That is, until one of them, Aziz Al-Ahmed, accidentally brought the Heralds of Desolation to the city and started the Third Desolation of Izir. The Raqmura Kingdom It is said that the Izirian tradition of trading caravans and cartels originated in the ancient city of Raqmur. Raqmur's strategic location made it an excellent trading hub in Izir, and the people of the city were shrewd merchants. The Raqmuran Nightstalkers were Izir's first mercenary army, founded by the legendary warrior-king Kukris Am-Alraq. At their peak, the Raqmura Kingdom controlled the whole of the Zulfi-Kad Desert and Khallidah's Blades, until the city of Raqmur was destroyed during the Third Desolation of Izir. The Ifrit Kingdom The Ifrit kingdom was a short lived kingdom that was nonetheless terrifying while it was around. In the chaos after the Third Desolation of Izir, it was easy for a strong and charismatic leader to take control. The legendary King Sathilad Am-Qaath, whose mere gaze could cause his enemies to erupt into flames, founded and lead the Ifrit kingdom from his seat of power; the ancient city of Qaathan. After Sathilad's death, his kingdom erupted into anarchy, and Qaathan was destroyed. The Hadramun Kingdom The Hadramun Kingdom prospered from the gold and jewels discovered in the legendary King Hadramun's mines. Hadramun I used this wealth to bolster his city of Kerrha, and create a kingdom. However, he also had many statues and golden idols built in his name, and his frivolousness was legendary. Before the Hadramun kingdom fell, they closed up their mines and destroyed all records of their location. King Hadramun's mines are still lost to this day. The Ziad Kingdom After the fall of the Raqmura Kingdom, Irikkad became independent, and founded its own nation. The wealthy traders of the Ziad family named themselves royalty. Rather than expanding inland, where other kingdoms were warring, they expanded out to see, and settled on nearby islands, naming them the Ziad Isles. They slaughtered the native population and took control. Irikkad was eventually absorbed by the Empire of Izero, but the Ziad Isles remained independent, though small, for centuries, expanding their influence to the islands that would come to be named Tormentisto, until they clashed against the Calamaran Empire in the tenth century. The Ziad Kingdom was officially destroyed by the Calamarans in 9.86. The Zenekarr Kingdom The Zenekarr Kingdom, based in the city of Zenekar, famously had many spiritual leaders, and was a haven for druids. At its peak it was lead by King Azyor, who went into battle accompanied by his fearsome bear spirit companion, Kadrakad. During the latter age of the kingdom, its capital changed to Alatheen, and it was later absorbed into the Empire of Izero, with the Zenekarr royalty becoming just the royalty of Alatheen. The Empire of Izero The most famed empire of Ancient Izir, this was the first nation to unite the whole region, under the leadership of Emperor Saa I. Under the rulership of Saa III it began to topple as the Cartels rose, and so the emperor put his city into a time stasis until such a point that it could re-emerge. It has since done so as the New Empire of Izero. City-States of Ancient Izir Ocathia Perhaps one of the most advanced cities of Ancient Izir, Ocathia was an advanced city of science and magic, who created magical golem constructs, and utilised a strange stone-like material that was able to interface with biology, called Bloodstone. Ocathia was destroyed by horrors from Azathica some time after the Third Desolation. Byzarat Byzarat is known as the Vanishing City, for the manner in which it mysteriously disappeared shortly before the Third Desolation of Izir. Byzarat is often seen as a mythical place, and its true location isn't known. Byzarat was founded sometimes after the first Desolation, and quickly became a mighty and advanced city, with magical stone guardians and powerful mages. The last queen of Byzarat, Miraj Am-Mammu, was said to be able to see the future. Uresh Uresh is known as the City of Thieves, or the City of Leeches. The people of that abhorred city were abhorred for their selfish, warmongering behaviour. The Ureshi forces were more thieves than they were warriors, and they were infamous for the way they would sack other settlements until there was nothing left. Located on a major road between Alatheen and Izero, Uresh was in prime position to raid passing caravans. Eventually Uresh was destroyed when nearby kings allied in an effort to stop their constant raids.